villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Kurokage Troopers
The Kurokage Troopers are a group of Armored Rider soldiers employed by Yggdrasill Corporation and antagonists in Kamen Rider Gaim. They are modeled after Ryoji Hase's Kurokage suit. History Beat Riders Saga The Kurokage Troopers were manufactured from data from Ryoji Hase as Kamen Rider Kurokage. In a holographic room, Kurokage Troopers were used to help Zangetsu Shin test his new power. The Kurokage Troopers appeared again to capture Baron after he is defeated by Zangetsu Shin, followed by Kouta moments later after Ryoji's death. Yggdrasil Saga Two Kurokage Troopers brought Kaito and Kouta to Yggdrasill's headquarters, later taking them to a cell. When the two were freed by Mitsuzane, six Kurokage Troopers came to apprehend the trio. After a brief scuffle, Kaito transformed into Baron to fight them as Kota and Mitsuzane ran off in different directions. Mitsuzane was soon after met by three Kurokage Troopers on Dandeliners, transforming into Ryugen to face them. While Gaim and Baron escaped, about three Kurokage Troopers chase them in the forest before being defeated by the duo. When informed by Takatora that Gaim and Baron will plan a raid on Yggdrasill's lab, the Kurokage Troopers lead by Sid overpowers Gaim and Baron via Tulip Hoppers. However, when Gaim and Baron planned on a second attack, he uses his own Tulip Hopper and Baron uses two Dandeliners to defeat the Kurokage Troopers and destroy their Tulip Hoppers. Later two Kurokage Troopers that was protecting the crack that leads to Yggdrasill Tower was defeated by Kaito. Meanwhile three Kurokage Troopers helped Ryugen fight two Elementary Inves in a tunnel. After the Inves were defeated and the crack closed up, two of the Kurokage Troopers burned the Helheim plants that came from the crack. Sometime later, 12 Kurokage Troopers, supervised by Marika and Ryoma, were stationed to protect a crack from Inves trying to reach Earth from the Helheim side. They fought the fist wave as Kota and Mitsuzane arrived. After defeating the wave, they turned their weapons to Kota when he revealed himself to them. As Kouta and Ryouma were talking a second wave of Inves attacked and they fought and defeated them. A third wave came, now with the assistance of Gaim, fought them. After Inves were defeated and the crack closed, Kouta steals Minato's Peach Energy Lockseed, 3 tried to stop him from getting away but were unsuccessful. The rest of the Kurokage Troopers try to go after Kota from going to the crack of the HQ but Ryoma tells them to let him go. Later, 12 other Kurokage Troopers who were guarding the HQ crack tried to stop Gaim but he got passed them. 3 of the Kurokage Troopers who were in the base tried to fight Gaim but were defeated by him. Later, as Gaim goes through the hallway to destroy the Scalar System control room, two Kurokage Troopers tried to stop him but were also defeated followed by another two. Possible Future In a possible future, several Armored Riders who were presumably Kurokage Troopers appeared in Suika Arms among the Inves armies of Baron as well as Zangetsu and Ryugen in the Sengoku Rider War. Baron's Suika Arms Riders were in Gyro Mode as his army engaged Gaim and his army of Inves, while the Suika Arms Riders in Zangetsu and Ryugen's army, which stood neutral and observed, were in Yoroi Mode. Arms Like with the other Armored Riders, the Kurokage Troopers' forms are called Arms. - Matsubokkuri= *'Height': 203 cm. *'Weight': 102 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 6.0 t. *'Kicking power': 10.2 t. *'Maximum jump height': 26 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 6.0 sec. Matsubokkuri Arms is Kurokage's default pinecone-based armored Japanese Ashigaru form. Accessed through the Matubokkuri Lockseed, this form's Arms Weapon is the Kagematsu, while the helmet Kurokage wears is the Matsu Kabuto with the Comb Eye visor. This form debuts in episode 12. In this form, Kurokage's punching power is on par with that of Gaim in Ichigo Arms, and can kick at the same power as Gaim in all of his Arms. He can also jump a tiny bit less, as well as run a tad bit slower, then Gaim in Orange Arms. This Arms' finisher is the Shadow Sewing Stab, which has two variations depending on which function Kurokage activates from his Sengoku Driver. *Squash: Kurokage jumps and charges with his Kagematsu, forming a giant energy pinecone on the tip to stab the opponent with. *Sparking: Kurokage jumps and spins rapidly while diving at his opponent with the Kagematsu. - Suika= Suika Arms is Kurokage's colossal mecha-like watermelon-based armored Japanese Samurai form. Accessed through the Suika Lockseed, this form's Arms Weapon is the Suika Sojinto, while the helmet Kurokage wears is the Suika Head This form can interchange into three modes. *'Yoroi Mode': Suika Arms' warrior mode, which equips Kurokage with the Suika Sojinto for combat. *'Odama Mode': Suika Arms' watermelon mode, which encases Kurokage's entire body to use either for offensive/defensive purposes or as a mode of transportation. *'Gyro Mode': Suika Arms' flight mode, which allows Kurokage to fire seed-like bullets from the fingertips. Suika Arms is the most massive Arms Change so far, and it shows by having the most monstrous punching and kicking power once in Yoroi Mode. Consequentially, it also has the worst jumping height in all of Rider history, and any Rider can practically outrun it. Though this is rendered moot thanks to Gyro Mode. Also, after a utilization, the Suika Lockseed's color becomes black, indicating that its energy is low and needs time to recharge back to its green color before it can be used again. This Arms' finisher is the Suika Large Windmill, where Kurokage first traps the target in a watermelon energy ball, then slashes the "watermelon" all over until it blows up, raining fire and "watermelon flesh" as the target is destroyed. }} Equipment Devices *Sengoku Driver - Transformation device. Unlike the Armored Riders, the Kurokage Troopers use the mass-production model of the Sengoku Driver that can be used by anyone without having to be initialized and locked to one person and the belt color is silver. *Flamethrower gun - A gun which emits fire that is used to erase the evidence of the Helheim Forest. It is primarily used for burning the Helheim flora near a random crack that has contaminated the area surrounding it. *Arms Weapons: **Kagematsu - Kurokage Matsubokkuri Arms' personal weapon. **Suika Sojinto - Kurokage Suika Arms' personal weapon in Yoroi Mode. *Lockseeds - Gives access to the Kurokage Troopers' form changes, depending on which arm the lock is. Vehicles *Tulip Hopper - One of the Kurokage Troopers' Rider Machines. *Dandeliner - One of the Kurokage Troopers' Rider Machines. Trivia *The Kurokage Troopers are Gaim's equivalent to the Shocker Riders, Riotroopers (their goggles are even akin to the Riotroopers' sunglasses), or ZECTroopers, though are more powerful than any of them. Navigation Category:Kamen Rider Villains Category:Military Category:Organizations Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Tokusatsu Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Redeemed Category:Homicidal Category:Fighters Category:Thugs Category:Minion Category:Supervillains Category:Pawns